


If Heaven is Anywhere

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, College, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love, Post Series, Song fic, Toyota - Freeform, not a sponser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: It's in a blue Tacoma, CaliforniaWhite magnolia in your hairRays of gold are shining on yaOooh, if heaven is anywhere...It's never running out of golden roadAlways having your hand to holdIn a blue Tacoma, CaliforniaOooh, if heaven is anywhere...





	If Heaven is Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> So I know the song is "Blue Tacoma" and Theo drives a Tundra but... it's still a Toyota and it made me think of Theo and Liam. So I had to write a fic about it. I really hope you enjoy this and think its cute. I don't normally write song fics so it feels a bit weird.
> 
> Special thanks to VulsongartheMighty for, once again, betaing this piece. Go check out their stuff! They're an amazing writer!

 

After a long day of class, Liam came back to his apartment in Sacramento, California. Initially, the day had been going well. He was excited because Spring Break wasn’t far away. Every year, he and his best friend, Mason, would go somewhere together since they were in middle school. One year, Mason would go somewhere with Liam’s family and the next year, Liam would go with Mason’s family. Every year they would alternate until their senior year of high school when they decided to go camping by themselves. It was a disaster but they still had a blast.

But that wouldn’t happen this year. Liam had just gotten off the phone with Mason and his day had gone from well to poor in a matter of minutes. The moment he walked in, his roommate knew something was up.

As Liam threw his bag to the side and flopped himself on the couch ever-so-gracefully, Theo glanced up from his laptop screen from the spot on the floor he’d taken a liking to. “Sup, little wolf?”

Yup. His roommate was Theo Raeken. He wasn’t sure how that happened, honestly. Their last year of high school Liam let Theo live in his house after convincing his parents it was alright. Ever since then, they had been friends. For the most part, they had an easy relationship. At first, it was a little awkward but they got over it eventually. If they hadn’t, they probably wouldn’t have gone to the same college and purposefully been each other’s roommates for two years in a row.

“I just got off the phone with Mason,” said Liam after a long sigh.

Theo sipped some coffee from the disposable cup he’d acquired at some point during the day. Normal he didn’t drink coffee but it was finals week and he needed a boost. “Why do you sound distraught? I thought Mason was your best friend?”

Liam could hear the slight bitterness hidden in his voice while he asked the second question. Mason would always be Liam’s ‘Best Friend’ and, for that, Theo was a little jealous. Nobody thought Theo was capable of being a friend to anyone. So even when he started being an even better friend to Liam than Mason was, no one would acknowledge that he actually was Liam’s friend.

Except for Liam. Liam got lots of flack for it too because it was Theo freakin’ Raeken for Pete’s sake.

“Mason is in a serious relationship now so if we did go somewhere for Spring Break, I would be a third wheel and I did enough of that in high school so I’d rather not go,” Liam said cracking his knuckles as he stretched out a little bit.

Theo looked at Liam sympathetically. “I’m sorry. I know you were looking forward to that.”

“Yeah. Well,” Liam shrugged. “It’s all part of growing up I guess. Best friends find partners and grow apart from each other.”

Theo squinted at Liam in thought and tapped on his laptop for a couple seconds. “You know, we could always go do something together.”

“Hm?” Liam looked at him questioningly.

Theo shut his laptop and set it aside. “We’re friends. Why don’t we go on a vacation together?” Theo felts butterflies flutter all around in his stomach at the way Liam’s face lit up. Nothing was more beautiful than Liam when he was happy. He liked to see Liam that way.

* * *

Theo and Liam argued about where they would go for a few minutes but then they realized that neither of them really cared. They just liked to argue with each other. After Liam went as far as to break a pencil over it, Theo closed his mouth and smiled. “You know what? You’re right. I like your idea. I’m sorry.”

Liam smacked him on the knee for making him angry. “Why do you always do that to me? It’s not good.”

Theo shrugged as he searched the internet for a map they could use. “I like to keep you on your toes, man. That’s what friends are for, right?”

Liam aggressively shoved Theo from his stool onto the floor. “I’ll show you how to keep someone on their toes.”

Theo glared up at Liam from his spot on the floor. “Oh. You’re gonna regret that.”

Liam smiled in anticipation and stood up in a playfully defensive stance. The next thing he knew they were wrestling on the floor on their disgustingly cheap apartment with claws, fangs and everything.

If it had been two years ago, there would have been blood. But they learned how to play nice by now. So instead of breaking bones they did thing like pull each other’s hair and dangle loogies over each other’s faces. Liam learned that Theo was a germaphobe once he moved into his house a couple year back so he used the knowledge to his advantage in a fight.

Liam had Theo pinned down and made a hacking noise to taunt Theo. “Nononono. Liam, dude, that’s so gross.” Before Liam could do anything, Theo flipped him over and slammed him into the ground making Liam choke on his spit and groan. There had been a loud smack when Liam’s head it the hard floor. “Ooo. That sounded like it hurt.”

Liam was silent for a minute, like he was waiting for the pain. He shrugged. “Apparently, I hit my head one too many times in LaCrosse.”

Theo sat up, straddling Liam’s lap with his legs. “Of course, you did, Pup. I mean, it explains a lot.”

Liam rolled his eyes, sitting up to shove Theo off of him again. But this time they didn’t wrestle, they just went about their day. They talked about their classes, helped each other with homework, distracted each other from homework, watched TV until they fell asleep on their couch. Normal college student stuff.

* * *

Liam hopped up into Theo’s Blue Toyota. He was very familiar with Theo’s truck. Since he and Theo became friends, Theo took him anywhere he needed to go. Usually, all the places he needed to go, Theo was already going those places as well. So that’s why his parents never bought him a car. Especially, since they decided to go to school together after high school.

“You ready?” Theo asked absentmindedly as he messed around on his phone, obviously focused on something. He was probably searching for a map or maybe music.

“Yeah,” said Liam putting his bag at his feet. An orange bottle of Sunkist soda rolled out of his bag and into Theo’s side of the truck. “Oh. Sorry.”

Theo set his phone on the middle seat console. “No. It’s OK.” He bent down to pick it up and handed it to Liam with a beam of joy on his lips. “Here you go.”

Liam took the soda and held it in his lap while Theo plugged an AUX cable into the console of his truck and connected it to his phone.

“What kind of music do you want to listen to?” Theo asked.

“Um. What kind do you have?”

“I’ve got everything,” said Theo handing his phone to Liam. Their fingers brushed gently as Liam accepted the device. Theo watched Liam for a moment as he searched through some playlists. He wore a plain expression on his face as his eyes searched with intent, biting his lip.

Theo started the truck and backed out it of its parking spot. That seemed to get Liam going. He sat up straight and took a deep breath in excitement. “Here we go.”

Theo grinned at Liam’s anxiousness. The way the boy tensed up when things started to happen. He didn’t witness it much the last quarter since all of Liam’s classes were things he found easy. But when he was had a science or a math class, Liam was constantly stressing out; he was uneasy. Theo helped him out the best he could during those quarters even though his efforts were often fruitless.

Liam placed Theo’s phone in the cup holder between them after he’d chosen a playlist. “How do you feel about the nineties?”

Theo shrugged. “Only the greatest decade in history,” he said nonchalantly.

“One hundred greatest hits from the nineties,” said Liam adjusting the volume on Theo’s console. He didn’t have it very loud. Both of them had great hearing so there was no point in having it too loud. He also wanted to talk to Theo. They hadn’t gotten to do that much the last few weeks because of how busy they were with school.

“So how did finals go?” Liam asked Theo twisting the top of his Sunkist soda until it popped satisfyingly. Theo found himself watching dangerously as Liam pressed the bottle to his lips and took a small taste.

“Uh. I think they went pretty good,” Theo said after he realized he’d been staring.

Liam nodded. “What classes did you have this quarter again?”

“Anatomy and Physiology 2, Ethnobotany, and Intermediate Spanish,” Theo listed. “And Restoration Ecology.”

Theo knew Liam was looking at him like he was crazy. That was a pretty heavy workload. “I don’t know how you do it,” is all Liam could manage to say.

Theo shrugged. “I don’t know how you can stand taking history classes all the time. I still need to take that Natural History class in order to graduate and I am not looking forward to it.”

“Why don’t we take it together?” Liam offered. “It distributes in either science or history so it could benefit both of us credentially and we could also help each other out.”

“What? You didn’t register for classes yet?”

“I did. I just didn’t register for a science class,” said Liam. “I was gonna wait to talk to you about it to see which one would be easy for me and then ask my advisor to add the class.”

Theo smiled. “Yeah. That would be cool. I don’t think we’ve ever taken a class together.”

“So...uh. I made the Dean’s list this quarter,” Liam said after a moment of silence while he played with the wrapper on his bottle.

Theo threw his arm across the car and smack Liam on the shoulder. “No way.” Liam blushed and giggled when Theo squeezed his arm excitedly. “That’s so great, Liam. I’m proud of you.”

Theo swerved accidentally making Liam panic and reach for the wheel. “Dude, watch it.” This time Theo swerved on purpose just to scare Liam. Liam yelled in protest causing Theo to laugh which only made Liam more uneasy.

* * *

A few hours later, the only sound in the car was the sound of 90s hits playing in the background. Liam was almost asleep but then he heard something extremely weird, Theo wrapping along to the song that had come on, No Diggity by BLACKstreet.

Liam lifted his head from the seat to find Theo totally jamming out. Liam rarely caught Theo rapping. He knew it was his secret pleasure but normally Theo only did it when he thought people weren’t around. Liam was almost always around though.

Of course, Liam would have to catch him on camera. He held his phone discreetly in his lap as he recorded Theo once the chorus started to play. His voice was definitely a gift. Liam had tried to get Theo to sing for him sometimes but he was shy.

_“Shorty get down, good lord_  
 _Baby got 'em up open all over town_  
 _Strictly biz, she_ don't _play around_  
 _Cover much ground, got game by the pound_  
 _Getting paid is her forte-”_

Theo glanced over at Liam and saw his phone. “Liam!” Liam scooted as far from Theo as he could giggling when Theo tried to snatch away his phone. “Delete that, Liam.”

“No,” Liam said protectively holding his phone up to his chest.

“Do not post that,” Theo said desperately. Liam startled when Theo swerved the truck on purpose to scare him. “Liam, I’m serious.”

“I’m not going to post it. I want to keep it for myself,” Liam said.

Theo tried to reach across the car again and grab Liam’s phone but Liam threw it on the floor and kicked it under the seat before he stuck his tongue out at Theo. Theo glared and turned his attention onto the road. “I’m gonna pull over in a few minutes to pee and I’m going to take your phone and flush it down the toilet.”

Liam did his best to suppress a smile, ultimately failing. He laughed and shook his head before he looked at Theo with those playful puppy dog eyes that he sported to sweetly. Theo had to look away before he gave in. He always did with those eyes; they were his kryptonite.

Then Liam started chanting the lyrics offbeat and out of tune. “I like the way you work it.-”

“No, Liam,” Theo whined, suppressing laughter at the way Liam’s voice cracked when he said, “No Diggity.”

Liam spent the next five minutes doing utterly ridiculous things to make Theo laugh. Poor guy didn’t stand a chance against Liam’s childish antics. He hated it too because he was trying to focus on driving and Liam was being very distracting.

Theo almost rear-ended someone and Liam finally stopped after being thrown forward into the dash. “See. That’s what happens when you’re distracting, Liam.”

A few moments later, another 90s hit came on and it made Liam gasp. “Theo this is our song.”

Theo squinted at him. “We have a song?”

“I just made it our song,” Liam said turning it up and mumbling the lyrics because he honestly didn’t even know them. “...They said ‘I bet they'll never make it’ But just look at us holding on...mm-mmhm-m-ong!”

“You don’t know the lyrics to our song, Liam?” Theo asked in mock offense. He might have been acting like he didn’t like any of it but he loved it. Watching Liam enjoy himself, let loose, and relax was something I wished he could see all the time. It was absolutely beautiful the way his face lit up at the smallest thing. There was no weight on this Liam’s shoulders. Everything was fine and dandy.

Theo wished he could record Liam and keep it forever to watch whenever. Unfortunately, he was a little busy driving. Not that he even realized he was driving anymore. He was too interested in the livelihood of his passenger.

“Oh, by the way, you were supposed to take that exit back there,” Liam informed him nonchalantly as he played on Theo’s phone. Theo ripped him a new one for letting him miss the exit so he could singing along to ‘their song’ very poorly, he might add.

* * *

They’d driven all day until they finally reached their destination, a cheap motel about fifty miles from the coastline. The sun was nearing the horizon but it was still burning the blacktop pavement when they hopped out of the truck to stretch their legs and gain feeling back in their bums.

They got a room key and left to go for a walk. Not that there was anywhere for them to go. There was a gas station about a mile down the road and a McDonald’s just beyond that. But they needed to stretch their legs. Besides, they were gonna make they most of their vacation.

As they walked along the old highway, Liam told Theo about the complexities of western settlement. Theo listened intently, not because he cared about western settlement. Frankly, he didn’t give a damn about it. But the way Liam got excited about it was probably the most excited anyone ever got about western settlement.

Liam trailed off when he noticed the way Theo was watching him, not just looking at him. Theo was studying him, like he was a plant cell under a microscope. “What-what are you looking at?”

Theo hadn’t even realized he’d been doing that. He did that a lot though, didn’t he? “Uh. I just think it’s cool. You know… the history…” It was a lie, a horrible one. But he didn’t know what else he could say.

Liam chuckled and put his hands in his pockets as they walked, nearing the gas station. “Is there something we wanted to get while we’re here?”

“Maybe some snacks?” Theo offered. He knew Liam was a very snacky person and would probably take up the opportunity to get some junk food.

“Yeah. Snacks are good,” Liam said kicking a rock as he came up to it. They walked in silence for the next couple of minutes. The only noise was that of Liam’s rock, that he kicked forward every few steps.

They enjoyed the silence, the ambiance of the desert. The red sunlight reflected off of every surface. The light was warm and peaceful.

Liam opened the door to the gas station and let Theo go in before him. Apparently, Liam could be a gentleman sometimes. At least he learned something from his mother.

Another thing he learned from his mother was the sweets were the most important. That’s why Liam went straight to the candy section. Theo rolled his eyes. It was a good thing he was a werewolf or else he would surely get diabetes.

Theo let Liam get whatever sweets he thought he couldn’t live without though. They were on vacation. He deserved a break. While he was at the counter, he spotted the sunglasses rack and realized he’d completely forgotten sunglasses.

Theo pulled a pair off of the rack and put them on Liam’s face. “Problem solved, Pup. You ready to go?”

Once Liam paid for his things, they kept walking until they reached McDonald’s where they ordered more than their fair share of food and inhaled every crumb. Liam found a lonely curb in the parking lot to stand on while he watched the sunset on the horizon.

It was beautiful. Theo felt a lot of things about that beauty. It was intense, fierce, energetic. It was constant and firm. It was reliable and powerful.

The sunset was nice too.

Theo was just more concerned with the beauty balancing himself on the curb in the McDonald’s parking lot in the middle of nowhere. The rays of golden and red sunlight illuminated his face. His blue eyes turning golden in response to the energy the sun put out.

Theo’s heart leaped in his chest when Liam’s hand appeared to be reaching towards him. Before he knew it, Theo was balancing himself on the curb, right next to the beauty, holding his hand.

They were holding hands.

“...you can see it better from up here,” Liam said eyes roaming along the landscape, examining the way the light interacted with it.

Theo shook his head. “...not what I was looking at,” Theo said quietly. He could feel Liam’s eyes on him, trying to understand what he was trying to say. “But that’s OK. I can still feel it,” Theo said squeezing Liam's hand gently with a smirk.

Theo was sure Liam didn’t know how to respond to that. As he watched the sunset, he could feel Liam watching him. He could feel the heat that radiated off of him. It was warmer than the heat from the sun. At least it felt that way in the bitter air of the desert.

With the sun setting and the wind picking up, the air was getting crisp and cold. There was a warm bed waiting for them about a mile down the road. They should get going. But not before the sun was completely over the horizon.

Once the final flash of light disappeared, Theo stepped down from the curb and pulled at Liam’s arm. “Come on, pup. It’s been a long day. We should head back to the Motel and get some sleep.”

Liam sighed taking the last of the sunset that he could before he glanced at his hand, fingers laced with Theo’s. Sure, he and Mason goofed off on car rides and went on adventures where no one else thought to go, but they’d never held hands. At least not just because.

Liam remembered holding Mason’s hand when Mason came out to his family. But as soon as his parents asked if Liam was his boyfriend they both got weirded out and groaned about how they felt like brothers. Afterwards Mason asked him why he did that and Liam told him it was because he could tell Mason was nervous. Liam learned after that, that it wasn’t his job to hold Mason’s hand when he was scared.

But what about Theo? First, he was looking at him like that all day. Now, he’s holding his hand asking him to come to bed with him at some cheap Motel a mile down the road. Sure, those weren’t his words and Liam knew he didn’t have any ill intentions but Liam could feel the foundations of their relationship shifting like tectonic plates in that moment.

It wasn’t like him and Mason at all. He didn’t hold his hand because he thought he was afraid or he needed it; he held it because he wanted to hold Theo’s hand. Liam felt his world slipping back into place when Theo’s hand pulled away. He must’ve noticed him staring.

Liam followed Theo along the highway like the good little pup he was. Neither of them said much to each other. They enjoy the noise of the crickets chirping and the sound of coyotes in the distance.

* * *

Theo came out of the bathroom with a cloud of steam and a towel wrapped around him. Droplets of water graced his soft skin glistening in the low light of the Motel room he shared with Liam. The same Liam whose world had been shifted not that long ago, the one who was watching Theo as he prepared for bed.

Liam knew when he signed up for this trip that they were going to end up sharing a few beds but he never expected to look at Theo the way he was now, like he was some wet dream from a magazine yet something also entirely pure and untouchable.

Liam’s eyes followed the droplets of water as they rolled along Theo’s back, absorbing into his towel. He definitely never looked at Mason like that.

Mason.  
  
Wow. He never thought the thought of Mason would be such a turn-off. But he was glad he thought of something before his mind went to dangerous places.

A few moments later, it was Theo who was watching Liam again. They were laying side by side, Liam facing the ceiling, examining and memorizing the texture on the old ceiling. Theo was lying on his back but his head was turned towards Liam, studying him in the dim yellow light from the one remaining light by Liam’s bedside.

The pup’s face dipped and curved in every right place. The light caused Liam’s face to look more of a silhouette from Theo’s perspective. But he’d studied Liam’s face enough times to know exactly where every dip was. He knew the length of every curve and the angle of every surface.

Theo’s eyes caught Liam’s adam’s apple as it bobbed up and down momentarily as Liam cleared his throat. “You want me to turn off the light?” Liam asked in a soft, gentle voice.

Theo enjoyed having the light to watch Liam but, surely, his eyes would adjust with time. He’d be able to watch him all night if he really wanted to. “Yeah,” Theo replied in an equally quiet voice. He found himself naturally gravitating towards Liam’s warmth as he leaned up to turn off the bedside lamp.

Liam’s body fit perfectly with Theo’s as they came flush together on his way back down. Liam wasn’t going to complain at all. He loved the feeling of Theo that close. And since he didn’t complain, that’s how they fell asleep. Every hour or so, they would shift, usually, so they were closer.

* * *

Theo felt warm and comfortable wherever he was. He couldn’t remember quite yet. He was barely awake. He didn’t want to wake up, not all the way, at least. He could smell Liam, feel his warmth. That’s the way he liked it. He didn’t want to move. He wanted to enjoy the moment.

Theo’s nose was squished against Liam shoulder. His arms were wrapped around his torso, a leg thrown over his lower half. He had hardly even been aware he’d gone that far with the cuddling. But he wasn’t gonna stop unless Liam told him to cause he really liked it.

How the hell did Liam get all of the blankets? OK. So maybe the warmth he was feeling was in his heart and not his actual body.

Theo carefully tried to pull some of the blankets over himself to get warm but Liam stirred and mumbled something. “Shshshshsh,” Theo found himself hissing at the young man calmly to get him to go back to sleep. Funnily enough it worked and Liam was out like a light.

Theo smiled contented with himself as he snuggled up with Liam under the covers. It was still too early in the morning for Liam to be waking up so he should be able to cuddle him for at least another hour.

Now everything was really perfect. Theo had Liam and they were both warm. But Theo groaned internally when Liam rolled over, pulling himself away from Theo. Theo held his breath until Liam settled in again. This time facing Theo, tangling their legs together and putting an arm around his torso and pulling them flush together.

Liam’s face was now buried in Theo’s chest as they were wrapped around each other. Theo wasn’t going to deny. This was probably the best way he’d ever woken up in his life and it just got better.

They stayed like that for a little while longer until Theo couldn’t put off peeing any longer. When he came back from the bathroom, Liam was trying his best to wake up and get dressed but he was never a morning person. His shirt was on inside out and backwards.

Theo chuckled as he approached Liam. “Li, your shirt is on backwards.” Liam let out a groan as he looked down at his shirt. “And inside out.”

Liam rolled his eyes as he pulled his shirt over his head and, damn, Theo enjoyed every bit of that view. Theo cleared his throat and looked away. It wasn’t the time for that. “So what time do you want to leave?”

“Um,” Liam said pulling his shirt back over his head and lazily running his hand over his hair to ‘fix it.’ “Whenever you’re ready? I really wanna get some breakfast.”

“Yeah. OK,” said Theo. “Let me get dressed and we can pack up and leave. Where do you want to go for breakfast?”

Liam mumbled something that didn’t even sound like coherent English and Theo sent him a questioning look. “Somewhere with food. I don’t care.” Theo smiled when Liam turned around and flopped on the bed, face down. Liam usually did much better once you got some food in him.

* * *

Theo and Liam went to the gas station down the road to fill up the tank and buy some breakfast from the minimart inside. Liam could actually form a coherent sentence now so Theo didn’t have to take care of him like he was an invalid.

Now they were off to the coast. Their windows were rolled down as they cruised the scenic highway. “Isn’t it beautiful out here?” Liam asked Theo.

They were passing some lovely sections of trees now. The shade on the roads were spotty and the temperature changed every few minutes depending on how large the patch of shade was. The road curved with all the hills and valleys that the land provided. It went around rock formations and over little creeks and rivers.

Theo knew it was nice. He knew it was something he shouldn’t take for granted. But he’d rather take it for granted than take Liam for granted. He was loving every minute of this trip with Liam. And, if someone were to make him choose, he’d say that Liam was the more beautiful of the two for sure.

“Yeah,” Theo responded knowingly. “It certainly is.”

Soon Theo and Liam arrived on the coastline. It was a little busy since it was spring break but not too busy. The first thing they did was buy some lunch. It was too early for them to check into their hotel rooms so they went to a park nearby.

It was hardly a park though. It was really more of a garden. There were trees blossoming for the first time that year and the smell was so refreshing after the long car ride.

Liam and Theo walked into the magical looking park to find a place to eat. Liam immediately went to a picnic table but Theo pulled him to keep walking. “What are you doing? It’s not a real picnic unless you eat on the ground.”

Theo loved the way Liam tried not to smile as Theo dragged him to a shaded area under a big tree that was covered in white flowers of some kind. In the freshly cut and well-maintained grass was little petals and fragments of those flowers.

Theo was already sitting down while Liam examined the tree, trying to figure out what it was. “Magnolia,” Theo said. Liam looked down at him with a questioning eyebrow. “It’s a magnolia tree.”

Liam smiled down at Theo before he sat down next to him. “I didn’t realize you cared that much about flowers,” Liam said as he unwrapped his burrito.

Theo shrugged. “My major is Biology. I’ve gotta have some knowledge of plant life.” Theo took a bite of his burrito and chewed it while Liam shook his head in disapproval. “Plus I think they’re pretty.”

Liam picked at the grass and threw it at Theo playfully. That’s how they spent the rest of their lunch, flirting playfully. They both knew it was flirting too. It started as friendly banter, their usual. But it escalated to little touches. The smack on the knee that lingered, the brush of the hair behind the ear, the gentle touch of each other’s fingers for no apparent reason other than to just touch each other.

And then, Liam did what school boys do when they have a crush on someone. He shoved Theo like he had many times before. It was in jest, but there was a purpose behind all of this. They weren’t just playing anymore. They were dancing around each other like wolves.

Liam pinned Theo in the grass. All Theo could see was a something he could only compare to a god. There was sparkling light coming through the leaves of the Magnolia tree, illuminating Liam like he was something heavenly.

And he was. Liam was so heavenly. This place was heavenly.

Theo didn’t know what came over him but he somehow managed to reverse their position. Now Liam was under him. He could see his face without the bright light interfering. He could see the blue in his eyes and the little, white flower petals in Liam’s hair.

He wanted a taste of heaven.

So he kissed him. He kissed Liam like it was his first and last kiss ever. It was better than he thought it would be. It was soft, tentative. And Liam kissed him back.

Theo knew right then, that if heaven were anywhere, it was right there. It was on the California coastline with Liam. It was under this magnolia tree kissing Liam for the first time. It was in the car listening to ‘their song’ and missing the exit on the way there.

It was the easy way they held each other at night. It was the way Liam looked while he enjoyed the sunset in the California desert. It was holding his hand.

Heaven was wherever Liam was.

Theo slowly pulled back, both of them smiling. Theo chuckled. “So I bet you never did that with Mason.”

Liam punched Theo in the chest as they both sat up and kissed each other again. Liam smiled. “Well, now I have a boyfriend of my own so I don’t need to feel like a third wheel.”

“Boyfriend, huh?”

“You didn’t think kissing me didn’t come with strings attached, did you?”

Theo smiled and put an arm around Liam’s waist, pulling him close to place a kiss on his forehead. “I was hoping there would be.”

 

 

 

**Bonus:**

After they spent their allotted time at the beach, Theo and Liam had planned on driving all the way home to visit Liam’s parents, now Theo perspective in-laws. That was a weird thought. But it worked out nicely that they would get to tell Liam’s parents in person about the new development in their relationship.

When they pulled into the driveway, Theo could hear Liam’s heartbeat escalate. He was understandably nervous but they both knew he didn’t have to be. “Hey,” Theo said squeezing Liam’s knee and rubbing it gently. “Relax. It’s gonna be fine.”

Liam cringed and shook his head. “I know. It’s just… I hate it when my mom reacts to things. She gets way too excited and it makes me nervous.”

Theo smiled knowingly at his lover and tilted his head. “You know she’s been waiting for us to get together for like two years, right?”

Liam shrugged and his pout deepened. “I guess. Yeah.”

They looked out Liam’s window and saw Liam’s mother running towards the vehicle. “Hey, look. There she is. Come on. Let’s get this over with so we can enjoy some time with your parents. Alright, Pup?”

Liam took a deep breath and nodded as they both got out of the truck and were bombarded with love from Liam’s mother. “Oh! My boys! I missed you so much!” She plastered Liam with kisses causing the boy to whine and protest.

Theo chuckled at Liam disgression but then the woman pulled away and pointed at Theo. “Don’t think you are gonna get away without letting me hug you, young man.”

Theo smiled when the woman he’d come to think of as his own mother embraced him. “Now why would I want that, Jenna.” Theo, unlike Liam, loved the affection that Jenna showered on him and returned it with a tight hug. “I missed you too, Momma.”

“Come inside. Come inside,” Jenna told them impatiently dragging them with her telling them about how they needed to eat and relax after such a long trip. Once they were both sitting down, eating some fancy cheese and crackers, Jenna asked, “So how was the Beach? Did you have fun?”

Theo and Liam looked at each other grinning. Hell yeah, they had fun. They had more than fun. Jenna saw the way they were looking at each other. It was slightly mischievous. But she could see the undertone of excitement and bashfulness they were feeling.

Jenna’s lips turned into a great big grin. “Oh my…”

Theo and Liam looked at Jenna. Liam bit his lip to suppress the guilty smile he was wearing. Theo, however, let himself smile. He was happy to be with Liam and he knew Jenna would be happy for them too.

“Did you…?” Jenna questioned vaguely gesturing to the two of them making Liam’s cheeks turn pink. Theo rolled his eyes when Liam avoided eye contact with his mother very obviously. “Are you two…?” Jenna now looked to Theo for a response.

Theo’s grin should have said it all but Jenna needed verbal confirmation. Theo nodded and the excitement started to build up before he even said, “Yes.”

Jenna screamed and dropped the cracker she had been spreading fancy cheese on. “David!”

Liam looked up at his mother in horror. “No, Mom. Nononononononono-”

The hugging and the smothering with kisses started all over again and Liam groaned and complained about it the whole time which only made it more fun for everyone but Liam. Once David and Jenna did their fair share of getting excited over the boys, things went back to how they normally would at the Geyer house.

They spent time catching up with Liam’s parents and filling them in about all their adventures and plans for the future. But Theo and Liam were tired so eventually, they had to go to bed. They slept in Liam’s bed together which Theo absolutely loved. He loved sleeping close to Liam and looked forward to doing it every night for the rest of their lives.

They stayed in Beacon Hills for two days before they made their way back to their apartment. “I had lots of fun this week, Theo. Thanks for suggesting this.”

Theo smiled and slowly pulled off to the shoulder of the road. “What are you doing?” Theo covered Liam’s lips with his fingers and shushed him while he turned up the music which was apparently some country song that Liam had never heard before. “Theo?” He flipped up the seat back in between them and scooted towards Liam, plastering his lips with his own, kissing him deeply. There on the side of the road, in Theo's blue Toyota, they took each other to places they had never been. Cause, wherever they were, if they were with each other, that's where heaven was.

_~[Blue Tacoma, Russell Dickerson](https://youtu.be/eHTiEn72SOA)~_

  _...Wheels rolling on an old Toyota_  
 _Twist top on a Sunkist soda_  
 _Your brown hair in the west coast wind_  
 _If heaven is anywhere_  
Nineties _hits at the top of our lungs_  
 _Shuffle landed on "Still the One"_  
 _Missing turns cause that's our song_  
 _If heaven is anywhere..._

_...Red sun melting to the_ black top  
 _Dollar shades from a nowhere truck stop_  
 _Your kiss and that_ coast line  
 _If heaven is anywhere_  
 _Pull it over to the shoulder_  
 _To take it in_ mmmh _and pull you closer_  
 _Loving you longer than I ever did_  
 _Going places we never been_  
 _Cause heaven's in..._

_...A blue Tacoma, California_  
 _White magnolia in your hair_  
 _Rays of gold are shining on ya_  
 _Oooh, if heaven is anywhere_  
 _It's never running out of_ golden _road_  
 _Always having your hand to hold_  
 _In a blue Tacoma, California_  
 _Oooh, if heaven is anywhere_  
 _It's right here..._

 

 


End file.
